


Enemy

by MikiMaki



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiMaki/pseuds/MikiMaki
Summary: Crowley era ubriaco. Ed era così che voleva rimanere per il momento. Era la sua medicina, l'unico rimedio per anestetizzare la miriade di paure e preoccupazioni che gli affollavano la mente.Un demone disperato. Un angelo al suo salvataggio. Insomma, una ineffabile coppia di adorabili idioti.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Enemy

Crowley era ubriaco. Ed era così che voleva rimanere per il momento. Era la sua medicina, l'unico rimedio per anestetizzare la miriade di paure e preoccupazioni che gli affollavano la mente. Mai nella sua lunga esistenza si era sentito così deluso da se stesso; proprio ora che le cose con Aziraphale, dopo quasi seimila anni di incertezze e sentimenti non ricambiati, sembravano finalmente procedere per il meglio lui decideva di farsi venire un maledettissimo attacco di ansia. Che l'angelo ricambiasse i suoi sentimenti, era la cosa che più aveva desiderato con il passare dei secoli, mentre realizzava pian piano che quello che provava per l'amico andava ben oltre la normale simpatia; ma adesso che sembrava trovarsi finalmente a una svolta il panico lo aveva bloccato. Se ne stava tranquillo nel suo appartamento, rimuginando su un pomeriggio particolarmente felice speso a passeggiare con il suo angelo, quando di colpo, senza alcun preavviso, l'improvvisa ondata di insicurezza si era abbattuta su di lui; era come se una mano invisibile gli stesse serrando la gola e più lui si sforzava di respirare più diventava difficile farlo, mentre la sua mente, implacabile, continuava a riproporgli i ricordi ancora vividi della sua Caduta: il dolore atroce, la sensazione di essere immersi in una fiamma viva che lo bruciava senza pietà, la realizzazione ancor più penosa di tutto ciò che aveva perso, e che il cielo non gli avrebbe più portato conforto, nessuna voce rassicurante si sarebbe presa cura di lui. È quello che sarebbe successo ad Aziraphale, a stare così vicino ad un demone, a fraternizzare con il nemico, ne era sicuro; il solo pensiero che il suo angelo dovesse passare tutto ciò che aveva subito lui secoli prima era come un pugno allo stomaco. Ed era così che aveva iniziato a bere, una volta riuscito a calmarsi minimamente e a riprendere fiato, preso dalla disperazione, nel tentativo di mettere a tacere le voci dentro la sua testa, la sensazione di essere un totale fallimento sotto tutti i punti di vista; era stato un pessimo angelo all'epoca, era ora un demone totalmente insoddisfacente, e quel che era peggio era che stava trascinando Aziraphale giù con lui.  
In questo modo, senza praticamente rendersene conto, aveva trascorso le ultime quarantotto ore in quella stessa posizione, il tempo scandito solo dalle bottiglie che si accumulavano, vuote, ai suoi piedi, assumendo la quantità di alcool che, con buona probabilità, sarebbe stata in grado di spedire in coma etilico una decina di normali esseri umani; Crowley non era mai stato tanto grato di essere un demone come in quel momento.  
Era riuscito, con enorme sforzo, a ignorare tutte le chiamate e i messaggi di Aziraphale, che diventavano sempre più frequenti con il passare delle ore, intenzionato come non mai a tagliarlo fuori: era sicuro che l'angelo si sarebbe stancato alla fine, avrebbe realizzato che non valeva la pena correre dietro un inutile demone, che sarebbe stato molto meglio senza di lui e avrebbe continuato la sua vita come niente fosse successo; il solo pensiero gli causò una dolorosa fitta allo stomaco, che provvide subito ad anestetizzare con un bel sorso di... beh, qualsiasi superalcolico stesse bevendo, era onestamente troppo confuso a quel punto per rendersi conto di cosa fosse. Era così ubriaco da non essersi neppure reso conto del continuo bussare alla sua porta di ingresso, dapprima lieve poi sempre più insistente, non avvertì quando essa si aprì e si richiuse, né i gentili passi che si avvicinavano.  
“Crowley?”  
Crowley fece un salto sul divano, completamente preso alla sprovvista dalla voce delicata alle sue spalle; saltò in piedi, girandosi verso la porta e versandosi addosso una generosa quantità del contenuto della bottiglia che reggeva tra le mani. Imprecò sottovoce prima di alzare lo sguardo e pensare per un attimo che l'alcool gli stesse giocando un brutto scherzo. Già, perché non era possibile che Aziraphale fosse nel suo salotto, in tutta la sua candida presenza, a guardarlo con un misto di stupore e preoccupazione dipinti sul volto.  
“Caro... stai bene?”  
Chiuse gli occhi, beandosi della voce dell'angelo, così dolce e rassicurante: beh, se questa era un'allucinazione, era una delle migliori che avesse mai avuto. Una mano delicata si posò sul suo braccio, costringendolo ad aprire gli occhi per trovarsi a fissare le iridi blu cielo di Aziraphale, venate di preoccupazione, reali, troppo reali per essere solo nella sua immaginazione. Crowley si sottrasse al suo tocco, barcollando lontano da lui. No, stava andando tutto storto, lo avrebbero scoperto, lo avrebbero punito.  
“ Zira... Cosa ci fai qui?” convincere la sua bocca a emettere parole comprensibili era stato più complicato del previsto.  
“Sono venuto a controllare se stessi bene. Non mi rispondevi e io beh... mi sono preoccupato.” un lieve rossore si diffuse sulle guance piene di Aziraphale, ma non abbassò lo sguardo.  
Crowley ondeggiò sul posto per poi lasciarsi cadere nuovamente sul divano, la testa tra le mani.  
“Sto bene, angelo. Non c'è bisogno... Torna pure al tuo negozio.”  
“Perdonami, caro, ma non sembra proprio. Ci conosciamo da quasi seimila anni, parlami, dimmi cosa non va.”  
Il demone si piegò ancora più su se stesso, lasciando andare un sussurro a malapena udibile:“Cadrai, angelo...”  
Aziraphale si bloccò, non riuscendo a credere alle sue orecchie; si sedette accanto al compagno, ponendogli una mano sulla schiena e avvertendo Crowley pretendersi appena verso il suo tocco.  
“Caro... ma cosa stai dicendo? Non accadrà nulla del genere!”  
“E invece sì! Cadrai, diventerai come me!” cercò di reprimere le lacrime che sentiva pizzicargli gli occhi; con enorme sforzo si raddrizzò per guardare l'angelo “Pensi che i piani alti saranno contenti di sapere che uno dei loro fraternizza con il nemico? Ti daranno la caccia, ti puniranno... Sono un disastro, lo sono sempre stato, ma Zira farei qualsiasi cosa per risparmiarti tutto questo, qualsiasi. E se questo significasse dover farmi da parte...”  
Le parole gli morirono in gola mentre calde lacrime cominciavano a scorrere lungo il suo viso, offuscandogli la vista e impedendogli di continuare; era sempre stato un fallimento in tutto, ma non avrebbe trascinato nel baratro nessuno, men che meno l'essere a cui teneva di più in assoluto. Chiuse gli occhi e abbassò il capo, sopraffatto dal pensiero di un'eternità senza il suo angelo, che aveva portato la luce nella sua vita; in sua assenza sarebbe stato come affogare in un abisso di fredda oscurità. Trasalì quando due mani morbide si poggiarono sul suo viso, sollevandolo con delicatezza.  
“Crowley, guardami.”  
L'ordine era gentile ma perentorio e il demone obbedì, specchiandosi negli azzurrissimi occhi di Aziraphale e tentando di resistere alla tentazione di abbassare lo sguardo.  
“Ascoltami bene. So quale è l'idea diffusa tra gli altri angeli, ma io mai, neppure per un istante ti ho considerato un nemico, e sono sicuro che se ti conoscessero come ti conosco io cambierebbero idea anche loro. Ma non mi importa nulla, nulla, di ciò che penserebbero gli altri: a me importi tu.”  
L'angelo gli sorrise dolcemente, cominciando ad accarezzargli il viso e ad asciugargli le lacrime.  
“Lo so che ci ho messo forse troppo per capirlo, ma non ho intenzione di rinnegare oltre ciò che provo per te. Non sei tu che mi obblighi a fare nulla, io ti seguo per mia libera decisione, perché ti amo e non passerò un altro giorno senza di te, mio caro. Ti prego non piangere, non hai alcuna colpa. Non sei un disastro, non lo sei mai stato; tu sei perfetto... Per me.”  
“A-angelo...” la voce di Crowley era aspra, aveva la sensazione che tutto stesse girando attorno a lui e non attribuiva tutta la colpa all'alcool. Aveva aspettato quasi seimila anni per sentire quelle parole da Aziraphale ed ebbero in lui l'effetto di un balsamo su una ferita; incapace di dire altro si sporse in avanti, per appoggiare la sua fronte contro quella dell'altro, lasciandosi confortare dal calore della sua pelle, dal suo profumo speziato così inconfondibile.  
Aziraphale parlò di nuovo, la voce carica di emozione non più alta di un sussurro: “Io non cadrò, Crowley, l'amore è il sentimento più nobile che Lei ci abbia donato, non potrebbe mai condannarlo. Io scelgo te, e sarei disposto a combattere contro Inferno e Paradiso uniti se dovessi.”  
Il demone sollevò una mano tremante per carezzare delicatamente i soffici ricci dell'angelo, cercando di trovare le parole per esprimere la miriade di sentimenti che provava: “Ti amo, Zira. Ti amo dal giorno in cui ti ho visto sulle mura dell'Eden e non ho mai smesso...”  
Aziraphale ridacchiò abbracciandolo: “Lo so caro, non sei mai riuscito a nasconderlo bene.”  
Crowley sbuffò divertito, stringendo a se il compagno, felice come non era mai stato. C'erano molte cose che avrebbe voluto dirgli, ma in quel momento l'euforia e gli effluvi dell'alcool glielo impedivano, ma non c'era fretta: era sicuro avrebbero avuto tutta l'eternità per parlarne.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti, grazie mille per aver letto questa storia. è la prima volta che ho il coraggio di pubblicare qualcosa, mi farebbe tantissimo sapere cosa ne pensate, se aveste il tempo e la voglia di lasciare un commento! Baci, Miki.


End file.
